Blazblue: The Devouring
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: How do the characters of Blazblue react when their deepest fears become a reality? A crossover between The Devouring and Blazblue.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't been doing much in times of late, but I'm here now! For those of you who haven't read _The Devouring_, it's a story where spirits called Vours turn your deepest fears into a real experience. Vours can only start this on sorry night, the darkest night of winter. As for Blazblue… it would take me a few days to explain! Please do know that this is my first fan fiction, so I'm not very good yet. Reviews are very much appreciated.

NOEL VERMILLION

"Why do all living things live, if they know they are to die? No! That sounds to hypocritical," Noel said to herself. Apparently she was trying to come up with the perfect poem. She felt a strange rippling on her left arm, "Hm? Eeek! Spider!" She tried desperately to shake it off. It flew across the room on her desk, and she kept hitting the spider with Bolverk until its head came off. "How the heck did that thing get in my room? Geez…" She then felt very paranoid about a spider egg sac in her room, "Calm down Noel. You killed that thing, it can't have babies…. Oh man, how long has it been in my room?! Aaaah! It could have been in here for years and had babies then! Now my room is a spider HQ!" she cried. Suddenly, her entire desk flipped over. _Fear… I can smell fear…. I need that fear! Give it to me! _"What? What's that?" There was a shadow over her, a shadow that looked like her own. It rapidly went forward, fusing with her body. "Who, me? I'm no one, just a vour. Well, I was, but now, I'm Noel Vermillion."

"Hey, let me out!" Noel cried. Her eyes flew open and she was back in her room, but something wasn't right. She shrugged and continued to work on her poem, but much to her surprise, there was something written on her empty paper.

_I thought that insects scared you_

_So I found that it was true._

_You had best be careful _

_Because they might end up on you._

Right on cue, googols of ants came into her room anyway they possibly could. Then spiders, then centipedes. Every single type of insect that ever existed started to work its way up her body. Her screams were muffled as they entered her mouth. She finally made sense of what they were trying to do. They were going to go into her body and devour her inside out. No matter how many times she willed for her faithful Bolverk to appear it did not. _You're a very naughty girl, thinking that you can use your cute little guns here. You can't. Are you scared? I hope so. _"I-I'm not scared! I'm not scared of you… whoever you are!" Noel said. _Liar. Just to make sure you're truly frightened, I'll add something… Like worms… Or snails… Or slugs…_ Noel felt the bugs eat her insides. Some poisoned her, and others didn't. Either way it was agonizing for her, not to mention traumatizing. "Somebody… please get me out!" She then felt everything change back to normal and the setting around her changed. She was in a sunny field and her mother and father were standing in front of her. She smiled at them, with the comfort of knowing that they were there with her and they were safe. _They are just aberrations._ Her parents suddenly exploded leaving nothing but blood. There was a long silence; after all, what would you do if someone exploded like that? Their blood turned into more spiders that entered her again, and the ones from her room were still in her system. _Like that? Well, I'm going to ruin Major Kisaragi's life next!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again readers! I didn't make this clear in my last chapter, but it's about the anonymous vour. Normally, vours can only take control over one body at a time, but this one can control as many as it wants. In other words, it's the ultimate vour.

JIN KISARAGI

Jin was waiting patiently for his beloved brother, Ragna the Bloodegde. "Come on brother… I've been waiting for hours!" Jin kept on muttering to himself until at last, the door opened. "Yes, that's right. Come in and let me tear you to shreds!" The door opened fully, and it was not Ragna who came in, but Noel Vermillion. "Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" the clearly angry major questioned. "I should be asking you the same thing, at any rate I wanted to borrow something from you," she replied. Something about her voice was deeper and cryptic. "It's nothing much, just… your body." Noel came charging at him at full speed. She slammed him into a wall and there was a darkness that was originating between the two of them, like a bond. "I see, very well then. This is only going to hurt a lot, that's not really much is it? I hope not!"

"What is the meaning of this nonsense lieutenant?!" Jin exclaimed. His surroundings slowly dissolved and were replaced by something else. He was on the windy hills he always used to visit, except it was night. He never went here at night because it had a clear view of the moon, the one thing he feared. "So what?" he yelled. He was doing his best to hide his terror of the hideous, white orb shining in the sky. _So what? Come on Jin, you can't hide that much from me! I mean, it wasn't that hard to find out. Noel overheard you talking about the moon with that red head a while ago. You said you didn't like it. Dislikes soon lead to fear Major, don't forget that. _"What is this, a new attack? If this is all you can manage, it's not very impressive," he lied. _You humans, always in denial of your fears. That's not even close to the best I can manage, watch the moon closely. _Jin observed any slight flaw in the moon and knew she was right. The moon was goring bigger and brighter by the second. "Wait, why does it look like- oh no, it's going to fall!" Jin screamed in panic. _That's right Jin; the moon is falling, coming for you. Scared now?_ Jin ran as fast as his legs could take him and reached for the hilt of his sword. "Why isn't Yukianesa here? I just had it in my hands a few seconds ago!" _Yeah, the other one tried doing the same thing. You can't access your weapons here, those are the rules. I swear, without the ars magus you're completely useless. _The moon was now destroying the tops of trees on its quest for Jin. "Wait, this must be a dream. If it is a dream nothing can hurt me," Jin stopped running and turned to face the moon. It knocked him over and crushed his feet._ That wasn't the smartest choice, because this isn't a dream! Anyway, think harder. The moon is one thing you fear, true, but you're afraid of something else too: being weak. You can't do anything to stop this. _The moon was now past his legs and progressing upward. Jin could feel his bones piercing his organs, and his blood gathering in certain areas. "What do you mean by 'the other one'?" Jin asked. _Your little subordinate. It was really easy to get a hold of her because she freaks out easily. It was hard to find out what your fears were, but when I found out what courage means to you, it rest was about to slap me in the face! Now, let's put the moon back in its rightful place, shall we? _Jin's surroundings grew brighter and a girl was standing in front of him. _I've put you in your place too. How do you think Saya feels when you bully her? She feels __**weak!**_"Jin, I think you look ugly like that. You should do something like this!" Saya dumped a mixture of ice, egg yolk, and vinegar on him. "There! You look much better that way, and you smell good too! Did I mention that today is opposite day? Well it is! If you even think of telling brother, you're dead!" Saya laughed. She grabbed Jin by the ear, dragged him to a closet, and locked him inside. "That was not Saya!" Jin said in disbelief. _It is in this world! Do you know what happens to you? Do you? You get stuck in there for a few weeks totally forgotten about! What are you going to do? Nothing, just sit in fear! EYHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter was really bad, so forgive me if it wasted your time. I would also like to start seeing more reviews because almost 100 people read this fan fiction and only two of those people have reviewed!

MAKOTO NANAYA

"That filthy squirrel is the capstone to all of my success. If I can manage to devour her, then everyone who is of value to the fate of this world will die," Noel said to herself. "I think I should lessen Noel's nightmares, I don't want to kill her… not yet! Hear that Noel? Someday you're going to die because of me!" she taunted herself. "Hey other me, you have any sight of the dirty animal yet?" she yelled at a man in front of her. "Why am I even asking myself? I forgot I can multitask between two bodies," Jin said, "There she is!" He pointed at a small figure that was very far away. "Get it done quickly" he commanded. Noel nodded and pointed Fenrir at him and shot like mad. Jin fell to ground and whispered, "Good job."

"I wonder what Captain Hazama is up to, he seems more enigmatic than usual. Oh well, guess I'll just have to watch him!" Makoto said cheerily. Her thoughts drifted off to her friends. Tsubaki was never different, but Makoto wondered how she reacted to the news of Jin's betrayal, Jin never really reverted back into that gleeful and warm person he was, and Noel… "Help me! Somebody please, he's injured!" a panicky voice rang through the landscape, and it was a voice Makoto recognized through earplugs. "Noel?!"

Makoto dashed over to were the voice came from and gasped in shock, "Noel, what happened to Major Kisaragi?" Whoever the vour was, it was doing a good job at fooling Makoto. It wasn't just good, it was _brilliant_. "H-He just… w-we were walking a-and then h-he just… he j-j-just fell!" Noel said through a waterfall of tears. Smoke came pouring out of Noel's eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. "Got you."

Noel came into Makoto's vision, but Noel was wearing her military academy uniform. "Got me? Is this a surprise party of some sort? Hmph, just a second ago, I could've sworn you were wearing your Ars Magi uniform," Makoto pondered. "I heard some people gossiping about you earlier. You really want to be human right?" Noel asked, avoiding Makoto's gaze. "Why are you looking down Noel? Of course I want to be human and I've gotten used to all their words by now, so don't worry!" Makoto explained to her friend. Noel didn't answer. "Noel?" Makoto waved her hand in Noel's face. "You won't have to have the hassle of being half squirrel anymore," Jin suddenly emerged from the darkness. "Wait a second; I thought you were severely injured!"

_Well, I kind of did that on purpose. You should've noticed all the blood. You're too gullible to be an officer in the intelligence department you know._

"Who are you?"

_That's getting kind of old, since I've heard three times now. _

Jin drew his sword and said, "I'll have to get rid of them, your ears and tail." Makoto's heart was seized with fear and her legs started to tremble. She closed her eyes and a searing pain shot through the area were her tail was. "I didn't expect your blood to be red Makoto!" Noel stammered. Makoto opened her eyes, looked behind her, and screamed. An uncontrollable stream of blood was flowing out of a red, burning stub. Many people appeared out of nowhere, some were pointing, some were whispering, and some were laughing. However, all of them were teasing Makoto. Pitiful, disgusting, hideous, vile, dirty Makoto Nanaya.

_Well, this is entertaining, but let's gets down to business already. Next off, her cute little ears!_

A knife came speeding into her ears, and the gut wrenching sound of a knife piercing flesh was the last thing Makoto heard. Now, everybody was laughing. Laughing, at pitiful, disgusting, hideous, vile, dirty, _petrified_ Makoto Nanaya.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't originaly plan for a chapter for Tsubaki, but here it is! Tsubaki Yayoi's deepest fear (I'm shaking in my boots).

**Tsubaki Yayoi**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tsubaki's alarm clock rang, breaking the silence that paralyzed Kagutsuchi in its slumber. It seemed rather odd for a girl like Tsubaki to have an alarm clock. She was ethical, honest, responsible, and trustworthy. People would expect her to be ahead of the game and wake up earlier than assigned times, but she had an alarm clock. Her hand reached out of her sheets and slammed the clock so hard it fell off her bedside table. "Huh? What happened to my…? Oh well, just fix it later," she muttered to herself, still half asleep. Everything about Tsubaki was a mess in the morning except for her eyes. Her felt that her azure eyes were the only thing that made her beautiful, yet all averted her gaze, for it reminded them of deep oceans. To be more precise, it reminded them of a horrible demise, alone, drenched, and suffocated in the middle of a body of water that extended forever in all directions. She unsteadily walked over to her bathroom. She gave a sigh at her reflection. Her red hair was frizzy, her eyes were bright as ever, and there were a few potato chips clinging to her shirt. "You'll never captivate Jin this way," she said, beginning to comb her mass of hair. It was only a few moments before she noticed the odd substance pouring from her air vent. It seemed to be smoke, however much denser. It continued to progress until it reached her. Tsubaki tried to cover her mouth and nose however that proved to be futile, as it entered her eyes and ears. She then fell into an endless darkness with no signs of life what so ever.

_When dark creeps in and eats the light…_

She was falling down an abyss, up above her was a shape she couldn't' make out, but it was laughing at her. "How? How could one of the doudecium die like this? Losing their footing and falling off a cliff?!" Tsubaki thought to herself. Tsubaki tried ever since her 5th birthday not to make this mistake again. She was playing by a cliff, her father explaining some mundane matters to the heads of other families. She was after a monarch butterfly; however she tripped on a stone and fell. The end result was very excruciating and from that day forth she was afraid of heights, not to mention she hated butterflies. Now here she was, falling of all things.

_Bury your fears on sorry night…_

How would Jin react to this? Where was he? Was he stripped of his rank? "I hope not," She continued to fall. A silent stream of tears disobeyed its commands and flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks. She failed to create a world free of conflict and war. She failed to change the world in any way. She failed to win Jin's heart.

_For in the winter's blackest hours…_

"At least Jin is okay. At least he won't suffer the same demise as I," Tsubaki cried. Soon she would meet contact with the ground, displacing her bones, shattering her face, and dying. "Jin is okay. I knew I would have to die some day, why not now?" She saw the cold, hard, ground enlarging by the second, "So I'm not scared."

_Comes the feasting of the vours..._

Jin heard Tsubaki's clarified voice echo through his mind. A voice full of terror speaking amidst tears. Outraged, he yelled, "What did you do to Tsubaki?!" No one answered him. "I'm talking to you, you useless piece of vour garbage! Answer me!"Still no reply. Jin continued his screaming, desperately trying to elicit a response. Though alas, his cries went into deaf ears. "Haven't you had enough of peoples' terror? Please leave us humans, and never**, ever,** return," Nothing.

_No one can see it, the life they stole…_

Tsubaki opened her eyes to find that she was in her bathroom once more, the cloud of smoke hovering around her. "Izayoi!" she exclaimed. Her battle equipment came to her when summoned and glared at the smoke. The smoke seemed unafraid of her and transformed into its own physical form. It was the most hideous thing Tsubaki ever hoped to see. In the stead of legs, this thing had a tail. It also had a human torso that was covered in dark veins, tentacles sprouting out of its shoulders, and a mouth attached to its neck. It rushed toward her, its tentacles ready to rip her to shreds. Tsubaki was ready just as well, "Confutatis!" Izayoi pinned her opponent to the wall. The creature was trying it's hardest to escape, but Izayoi would not let go. "Maledictis!" A ray of light hit the odd organism and released it to do battle.

_Your body's here…_

It then again transformed into smoke and tried to imprison Tsubaki. Izayoi's protection towards interference from the boundary did not permit this thing to enter. It turned back into its physical form and gave Tsubaki a few cuts on her face. Tsubaki threw it into the shower stall and noticed it didn't enjoy being in Tsubaki's cold shower. Its dark veins grew darker than black. She turned the cold water to maximum and hosed the creature down, "Never meddle with one of the Doudecium!" It stayed in the stall, writhing in agony. It managed to calm itself and slammed Tsubaki against the wall. It did not neglect the chance to escape and flew up her air vent once more. She stood there for a moment, absorbing the calamity of what used to be her neatly furnished bathroom.

… _But not your soul._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if I've kept you waiting for so long, I have my life to deal with. This is Hazama's fear. I meant for this to be some sort of gag reel, but it's a gag reel gone wrong. Also, for Hazama there is one chapter for the introductions with the vour, and a separate chapter for the exercise and torture of his mind.

HAZAMA

"Now where is that Yayoi girl?" Hazama asked himself as he glanced at the clock. Tsubaki was half an hour late. "It's kind of unusual for her to be so late for something like this. I mean, come on! This is an order from the Imperator, who would want to turn this down? Especially not she," Hazama tried to clarify to himself. "So why isn't she not here yet?!" Hazama exclaimed, clearly frustrated. A few more hours passed by and Hazama, however preoccupied, could not keep himself entertained. Finally Tsubaki walked in, but she was not alone. "So Tsubaki Yayoi, the precious jewel of the Duodecim enters the building! Please, make yourself comfrabl- Oh, I see you have company!" Hazama said. "Yes Captain, safety in numbers," Tsubaki said. Her voice was deeper and sinister. Hazama glanced at the guests Tsubaki brought and said, "Wait… Is that? No! Impossible! It can be!" Much to his disbelief, it was Major Kisaragi, Lieutenant Vermillion, and Lieutenant Nanaya. "How did you find those three?" he asked. "I didn't. I didn't find the girl either, this is actually a small disguise I made," Tsubaki said. She suddenly threw a swift and powerful combination of slashes. Hazama fell backwards on his chair and watched Tsubaki destroy his desk. Makoto picked up his chair, dumping him face first onto the ground. Once he regained his balance, he made a mad dash for the wall. "Oh no, you don't!" Makoto threw the wooden chair full force at him. Hazama fumbled around in the state of confusion and ducked. The chair shattered into pieces as it met contact with the wall. Most of these fragments of wood landed all over Hazama, giving him multiple splinters. "On your feet Capitan," Jin said. Even though he was possessed by the vour, he was as cold and cynical as ever. Hazama did as he was told, reaching for the cover of his wall. "What's this all about?" he asked. "I want your body! GIVE IT TO ME!" the three of them demanded in unison. "If you want it you'll have to come get it from me!" Hazama aggressively slapped his hand on a section of this wall which opened the wall. He sprinted for the inside, leaving the other four locked out. He could hear their voices echoing in his mind.

_Let me in…_

Hazama reached into his cabinet to grab his pistol.

_Let me in…_

"I'm not letting you in. You fulfilled my orders already, you're free to leave. So, please leave," he stammered out of fright.

_LET ME IN!_

The vapor seeped through every crack in the wall. It penetrated the systems of his pistol and entered his system.

_I will show you real fear. You will know what it means to be afraid, and that you humans could never feel it without us vours._

"I already know what fear is. Now die! Serpents Infernal Rapture!" nothing happened when Hazama tried one of his most favorite battle moves ever. "Wait, you're a vour?! I see that information from my subordinates came in handy after all," He glanced around the bizarre setting, "So the vours' synergy with humans allows them to delve deep into our minds revealing our 'fearscape.'"

_What?! How does such a low life vermin like you know that?!_

"Low life vermin? No! You misunderstand me. I am just a humble gentleman of the NOL intelligence department," Hazama gave his best impression.

_Save your act for when you need it. You are most certainly not a gentleman, and I am not gentle or a man. As you have already figured out I'm a vour. I shouldn't be wasting my time explaining to such rubbish with a sad excuse for a brain. Shall we?_

"Well that type of synergy is impressive. You possessed so many in such a short time, that's even hard for me to do. Bravo," Hazama said, beginning to applaud the vour.

_Enough about the synergy!_

"Is this another phenomenon of the Continuim Shift?" Hazama pondered to himself. A wicked smile curled across his face. He knew that he was upsetting the vour, what he didn't know was what he was asking for.

_I've had enough of your science speak and trash language! They have begun to grow tired of it as well. _

The area around Hazama was starting to swirl and continued doing so until it formed an alley. Over boxes, beneath trash cans, to the left of piles of rotting food, and behind plastic bags were many…

_Cats_


	6. Chapter 5 and a Half

Well, I finally figured out how I was going to do this! Sorry to keep you waiting! As always, please enjoy and leave a review.

**Hazama (Again)**

"Eh," Hazama said.

_What? Are you not scared?_

Hazama smiled and straightened his hat, "Umm, no. I know all about your little synergy. You can only be scared of something you don't know much about. Your synergy lasts until I realize that I'm not afraid, which I'm not. What made you think I was afraid of cats? I'm allergic to them, not scared. Sheesh, learn the difference!" The setting around him disappeared and he was back in his office. "Bye," he said to the vour who had materialized into its physical form. He let out a chain and flung the vour to a vent. Without hesitation, it turned back into smoke and ran away.


End file.
